


Names

by bela013



Series: Fantine x Javert [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist in the story, showing what could have happened if Javert showed up before Fantine attacked Bamatabois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

Normally, one wouldn't be able to hear the carefully laid footsteps of the tall man that served as the Inspector of the town. In this case, this could be seen as a bad thing, or a extremely good one, if you knew what would have happened if things weren't as they were.

At the end of the street, with what was mostly experience, be it from his time as a police officer or as a lad who had to look after himself, the Inspector could spot a small wiry figure, walking back and forth, as if in a daze. And behind it, an idler sat on the steps about the cafe.

Picking up a pace, but still partially hiding himself on the shadows, Inspector Javert was intent on making those idlers begone. He had no patience for them, and it did no matter if their coats were ratty or made of fine wool, an idler was an idler, and the streets were no place for them.

No, only a few feet away, he could see that the small one, that paced around, was a woman, with her thin arms wrapped on her frame, for the cold and for the bother of listening to the one on the stairs, if her face was to be taken into account.

It was all in a matter of seconds, but the moment the idler on the steps rose with a handful of snow, the Inspector took a faster pace to them, and by the time that the woman screamed due to the snow that was trusted between her shoulder blades, he was by her side.

She howled, and turned in rage to her attacker, small pointy fists raised in retaliation. With a swift movement, the Inspector had both her wrists in his hands, she trashed, trying to be released, but her attacker stood in his place, staring as he and the small woman fought for control. Only for a second though, for he was running down the street as if the devil was on his calves in the blink of an eye.

When both realized that he was gone, they started a shouting match, blaming the other for letting the fiend go. The people of the cafe tried to come out and see the commotion, but one of them spotted the Inspector through the window, so they all remained inside, pitting the woman who won the Inspector's attention, but all satisfied enough that it weren't them, so they never tried to intervene. Rising their own voices, they kept on in their conversations, and left the ones in the snow to solve their own problems.

"How dare you, woman? How dare you keep me from my duty?" his voice was harsh, but not as loud as it was before.

"Your 'duty'? Your duty is to keep him from assaulting me! And you are the one who kept me from slapping that smile off his face, monsieur" luckily, her voice followed the example of his, and lowered too. Now, it was like an hiss, making her look like a street cat, angry and wet from the snow.

"I kept you from going to jail, that's what I did" while her voice was like a hiss, his was akin to a growl. They stood face to face, her wrists still trapped, only two paces away, and it was only when the angers started bleeding away that the woman fully realized to whom she was speaking to.

Her already pale face became as white as the snow, and panic started to fill her eyes. This was the Inspector, not even all those robbers that were strong enough to take what they wanted from people, went head first against the Inspector. And here she was, shouting at him, kicking his shins and all but seconds away from biting his large nose.

"Mon- Inspector!" not the most eloquent of phrases, but it was all she could muster.

"I see that you have finally come to your senses" one of his hands let go of her to adjust his hat, and the dark hair that laid beneath it. She still tried to pry his fingers from her wrist, but it was with a fearful air now, none of the rageful impudence she presented minutes ago. No matter, for the Inspector's grasp remained in its place, as she tilted her body backwards, practically swinging back and forth in her place. "Now, will you tell me the name of that man, since you so kindly kept me from apprehending him too?" she did nothing but sway her head, she meant nothing. Sighing in exasperation, he knows she won't be very responsive know that she realized who he really was, so the Inspector Javert tries for something else. "Won't you tell me your name? It will be easier to fill the paperwork at the station, if I know your name" He began his way back to the station, and she followed him. If they were to be seen by someone else, they would see as if they were holding hand, and not that he tugged her by the wrist every so often.

"I can't go to jail" once his words sink in, her voice can be heard again, but now, in a soft tone, as if she still was in her daze. And she explained in many words why she couldn't go to jail, not once rising her voice, but picking up her pace and walking besides the Inspector, trowing worried glances in his direction by the end of each sentence.

Arriving at the station, he pushes her inside and into a little desk by the corner. The younger police man inside, looks at him in curiosity, so the Inspector just waves him away. Sitting behind the desk, and across from the small woman, he sighs again, this time, from tiredness, his shift had been long, and judging by the look of her, this was setting to be a long night.

"Now," taking advantage of the small break of her torrent of words, he proceeds "you have told me the name of your daughter, the people that are taking care of her, and even of the man who fired you from your work at the factory, not to mention the endless twists of your long story. But all that is missing, is your name." her mouth is open, probably surprised that her voice finally had an audience.

"Fantine" by the sound of her name, the Inspector leans back into his chair, and get ready to try and pry whatever information he can from her, that is, if Fantine does not start on her story once more.


End file.
